five_nights_at_candys_wikia_polskafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Damian121/Wymyślone animatroniki
Five Nights at Candy's= Hej, FNaC'owicze! W tym blogu chicałbym nieco powiedzieć o paru moich wymyślonych animatronikach. Smutna Marionetka w grze Smutna Marionetka może się pojawić w nocy 7, zależnie od wybranej dla niej inteligencji. Jeśli będzie ona równa 0 to Smutna Marionetka nie ukaże się w tej nocy. Ale w przypadku, gdy będzie ona wynosiła między 1-10, będzie funkcjonować normalnie. Zaczyna rozgrywkę w jakimkolwiek pokoju i będzie się teleportować "jak sobie zechce". Na thumb|Przykładowa Smutna Marionetka w CAM 04kamerze, na której przebywa widać jedynie jej twarz oraz zakłócenia w tle. Jak się teleportuje to wydaje cichy, krótki, dziecięcy płacz. Animatroniki mogą przebywać na tej samej kamerze, co Marionetka więc będzie ich tym samym kamuflowała. Jednak nie potrafi atakować gracza. Można to zmienić, o ile AI będzie równe lub wyższe 11. W takiej sytuacji, CAM 04 i 06, gdy znajduje się tam ów animatronik, będą funkcjonowały prawidłowo i jednocześnie go rejestrując. Wtedy można usłyszeć troszkę głośniejszą i dłuższą wersje płaczu dziecka. Jeśli nie zamknie się lewego lub prawego wejścia smutna postać stanie, w którymś z wejść, by jak tylko gracz włączy monitoring lub zwróci się w przeciwległą stronę - wykonać Jumpscare. Srebrny Candy Jest on animatronikiem/Easter Eggiem. Czasami może szybko przebiec przez biuro wyjątkowo szybko. W plikach wygląda identycznie, jak Candy, ale jest srebrny (ręce i głowa trochę ciemniejsze) i ma oczy takie same, jak Smutna Marionetka oraz Cienisty Candy. Posiada też wąsy i brakuje mu krawatu, piegów oraz rumieńców. Pierwsza klatka przebiegania przez biuro nazywa się ,,11/13/64" podobnie, jak data nagrań z nocy 6, a ostatnia ,,09/22/87", jak data nagrań z nocy 1. Prawdopodobnie oznaczają one datę powstania i zniszczenia go na wskutek jakiegoś wydarzenia. Jego dusza nadal straszy stróża używając dawnego kostiumu. thumb|left|400px|Przykładowy Srebrny Candy podczas przebiegania przez biuro |-|Five Nights at Candy's 2= CrashWork CrashWork to odpowiednik Mangle, który pojawia się czasem w grze. Jest w stanie wyłączonym w CAM 01 (ukrytym pokoju), ale bardzo rzadko znika z niego i gracz musi, jak najszybciej schować się pod biurkiem. W tym czasie będzie się słyszało inną wersje zakłóceń Mangle. Jeśli gracz nie nie zareaguje - gra się zawiesi. Gdy one znikną, można wyjść. Był on częścią projektu zakładającego dzieciom możliwość tworzenia własnych robotów z odpowiednich części. Nigdy nie został dokończony, gdyż przed jego ukończeniem zdjęto projekt w imię "bezpieczeństwa dla młodzieży". Jest zielonym endoszkieletem z zielonymi fragmentami kostiumu na tułowiu i prawej ręce oraz ma jeden metalowy but i jego oczy wydłubane wiszą na kablach wystających z jego oczodołów. |-|"Legendarne"= RAT Widmo Tego animatronika mają szanse spotkać tylko dobrzy hakerzy. Jego historia jest interesująca. Postać tą stworzył pewien pirat internetowy. Złamał hasło Emila na Indiedb i dostał dostęp do plików Five Nights at Candy's. Na szczęście, haker nie użył swej daleko idącej wiedzy na temat komputerów w złym celu i jedyne, co zrobił to dodał nieco swojej "twórczości". Z potwierdzonych informacji wiemy, że dodał jeden plik odnośnie do animatronika, którego nazwał ,,A_R_T_T_P_M_S_C_R_U_E", a w nim zaprojektował sztuczną inteligencje, grafiki, oprogramowanie itd. Oczywiście plik został usunięty i mimo iż nie udało się zbanować profilu anonimowego wandala, nie ponowił swojej próby. Niestety, nikomu nie udało się zobaczyć animatronika w grze, jakoż, że jego pliki istniały tylko godzinę. Istnieje teoria mówiąca, że Macko je gdzieś ukrył w plikach. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach